dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Dragon Quest V
This is a list of the major characters in Dragon Quest V. Party Members Note: The player may freely assign names to the Hero's children; in the PS2 version the son has the name "Rex" (レックス) by default ("Parry" in the Nintendo DS version), and the daughter has the name "Tabitha" (タバサ) ("Madchen" in the Nintendo DS version). * The Hero: The only son of King Pankraz and Queen Madalena of Gotha. He wears a signature purple turban. He is the legitimate heir to the throne of Gotha, but traveled with his father in his youth. He inherited magical powers from his mother and has the ability to convert monsters to his side. For the first time in the series, he is a cleric-type character with wind-based spells, in addition to having the ability to tame monsters. However he does not learn lightning-based spells and cannot use the Legendary Equipment, as he is not the Legendary Hero. However, he can equip several other powerful pieces of equipment, making him useful in combat. In the official PS2 guidebook, he is called "Abel" (アベル) in the screenshots. The profession listed in his info display changes among the following: ** “Son of Pankraz” 「パパスの息子」 (in the first era of the game) ** “Temple slave” 「神殿のドレイ」 (in the short period when he is in the Great Temple) ** “Escaped slave” 「逃げたドレイ」 (after escaping with Harry) ** “Wandering traveler” 「さすらいの旅人」 (after leaving Harry in Coburg) ** “Monster tamer” 「モンスター使い」 (after Borongo joins the party, if you tell the boy in Kabochi what you have done; otherwise it stays “Wandering traveler”) ** “King of Gotha” 「グランバニア王」 (after the coronation) ** “Father of the Hero” 「勇者の父親」 (after obtaining the Zenithian Helm in Helmunaptra) * Pankraz (パパス): Father of the hero. He was the king of Gotha, but in order to rescue his wife Madelena, who was taken to Nadiria, he left in search of the Legendary Hero, in the company of Sancho and his young son. He is a powerful warrior with a handsome figure, and can cast healing spells. He has a kingly grace and rigor, and a gentle face, but seems cold while visiting Mr. Whitaker in Roundbeck, and confused on his visit to Coburg. He cannot be controlled in battle; he will use his own judgment in acting. He is powerful enough that he can often attack twice in one round, and frequently issues critical hits. After the end of the battle, he will use his healing spells to restore the HP of the Hero, and the baby panther if he is present. Unusually, these spells will completely recover the Hero's HP, and cure all status conditions. * Bianca (ビアンカ): The main character's childhood friend and one of the two girls (three in the Nintendo DS version) that the Hero can choose to marry. She is blond and has blue eyes. She is the adoptive daughter of Mr. Whitaker, the innkeeper of Roundbeck, and his wife. She is tomboyish as a child and has a heart of gold. She seeks to protect the baby panther from some bullies, with the help of the Hero. A few years later, she and her parents move to Stockenbarrel, and her foster mother dies from a disease. After reuniting with the Hero, she becomes a candidate to marry him. If she does, it becomes apparent that she is a descendant of the Legendary Hero. Since she starts out two years older than the hero, and spends two years longer as a statue, she is the same age as the hero in the endgame. If the hero marries Nera, Bianca remains single and lives with her father. She becomes a good cook. She learns some fire-based spells. and can equip slightly better items than Nera, but is about equally valuable. She has higher Attack Power, and lower Defense Power, than Nera. * Harry (ヘンリー): The elder prince of the kingdom of Coburg. He is taken into slavery along with the Hero, and is a party member for the first part of the second era. Talking to him afterwards, the hero learns that he is now happily married to Maria. He is able to equip soldier's weapons and armor, and can use many low-level spells. * Nera (フローラ): Daughter of Rodrigo Briscoletti, and the younger sister of Debora. She has blue hair and eyes, and has a dog named Lilian. Like Bianca, she is an adoptive child. Her real parentage is revealed in the ending. She spent over 10 years in a monastery and became a graceful, kind-hearted woman. But she never learned to cook in those 10 years. Rodrigo plans to have her marry the Hero when he visits Monstroferrato. If she marries the Hero, it becomes clear that she is a descendant of the Legendary Hero. If the hero marries Bianca, then Flora will marry her childhood friend, Crispin. In the PS2 version, she meets the hero and Pankraz during the first era, and remembers this meeting years later. She cannot equip as many items as Bianca, but eventually gains the upper-level fire and healing spells, unlike Bianca. Rodrigo will occasionally leave chests containing items for his son-in-law. In particular, he gives the hero a "Mysterious Armor" in Kabochi, which makes her much easier to unpetrify than Bianca. * Son of the Hero, Prince of Gotha: One of the twin children of the Hero and his wife. He, Sancho, and his sister cure the hero's petrification in the third era. The three will then join the Hero's party. Since he is a descendant of both the previous Legendary Hero (through his mother) and the supernatural bloodline of Lofty Peak (through his father), he is the new Legendary Hero. He is thus the only character who can equip the Zenithian Armor, and the only one to learn lightning-based spells. As usual for the Legendary Hero, he also slowly gains healing, curing, and resurrection spells. He also gains resistance to the "Scorching breath" special attack. His MP will be slightly lower than the other three members of his family. * Daughter of the Hero, Princess of Gotha: One of the twin children of the Hero and his wife. She uses the staff of Stryklos to unpetrify the Hero at the beginning of the third era. In the PS2 version, the princess is identified as the younger of the two siblings (although they still have the same amount of XP). She is rather dissatisfied that only her brother can use the Legendary Equipment. She is on good terms with her cousin Doric, but finds the mischievous Prince Kendrick of Coburg rather disagreeable. Also she has good relations with the Hero's tame monsters, and can speak with the animal and bird monsters. She has low Attack Power, but her other stats are high, and she gains many powerful all-monster attack spells. such as “io” “hiyado” system. Her stats do not depend on whether her mother is Bianca, Nera, or Debora, but she will have different hair color. Oddly, she can equip Bianca's ribbon even if she is Nera or Debora's daughter. * Sancho (サンチョ): An agent in the service of Pankraz. He serves the Hero after Pankraz's death. He is a plump man with kindly air. He is in charge of educating the Hero, and acted as a foster parent for his children while he was petrified. He revered Pankraz deeply, and grieves for him more than anyone. At the beginning of the third era, he appears at Patty's Tavern and can be added to the party. He gains various death spells, and in the PS2 and Nintedo DS versions also gains specialty thief spells. He has high Attack Power, but low Speed. * Tuppence (ピピン): A soldier in Gotha. He volunteered to be a soldier, much to the dismay of his father Papin. Like Sancho, he appears in Luisa's tavern in the end of the second era. He a warrior-type character: strong and can use many pieces of equipment, but has limited spell power. He has high HP, and moderate speed. * The Great sabrecat (ベビーパンサー): A leopard-shaped monster. He is a young sabercub tamed by Bianca and the Hero. Sabercats are also known as "Hell's Assassins"; they normally cannot be tamed. He was being bullied by the children of Roundbeck, but was rescued by Bianca and the Hero when they defeated the ghosts of Uptaten Towers. Bianca gave him her ribbon when they split up. In the second era, he has grown into sabrecat, and lives in a cave west of Hay. He has been driven feral by Ladja, but can be tamed again using Bianca's ribbon. He is guarding Pankraz's sword. Bianca thinks up several potential names, from which the Hero may choose: ** In the SFC Version: Borongo (ボロンゴ), Pukkuru (プックル), Tyrol (チロル), Geregere (ゲレゲレ) ** Additional names in the PS2 version: Andre (アンドレ), Lynx (リンクス), Momo (モモ), Solo (ソロ), Bibinbar (ビビンバ), Gikogiko (ギコギコ). (10 total names) Notable non-player characters See also List of minor characters in Dragon Quest V * Madalena (マーサ): The wife of Pankraz, and mother of the hero. She is a native of Lofty Peak, but left to live with her husband. The hero inherits his power to tame monsters from her; but she has the further power to turn the monsters into humans. The Grandmaster Nimzo transported her to tNadiria because she knew how to open the gate to that realm. She exhausted all her power sealing Nimzo in the Mount Zugzwuang, and dies shortly after reuniting with her son and meeting her daughter-in-law and grandchildren. * Albert (オジロン): Pankraz's brother; he assumed the throne of Gotha when Pankraz left to seek the Legendary Hero. he readily cedes the throne to the hero upon his return. He is well-liked and has good character, but does not the determination to be a good king. He has a daughter named Doris, but his wife is never mentioned. * Mr. Whitaker(ダンカン): Bianca's foster father. During the first era, he runs an inn in Roundbeck. But he later becomes sick, and moves to the Stockenbarrel with his family. He later confesses to the hero that Bianca is not his real child. * Prince Wilbur (デール): The younger prince of the kingdom of Coburg. He is Harry's half-brother. After his "mother" turns out to be a demon, he takes the throne, because Harry refuses it. He decides to remain celibate, so that Harry's son, Kendrick, can take the throne without causing a succession dispute. * Maria (マリア): Sister of Joshua, the prison warden. She was originally the cult leader's lady-in-waiting, but she broke her favorite plate and was thrown into the prison as a slave. She escapes the temple with Henry and the hero, thanks to Joshua's help. Her power is necessary to get into the Abovitall Tower, although she does not participate in combat. She marries Harry and gives birth to Kendrick. * Kendrick (コリンズ): Harry and Maria's son, the Prince of Coburg. His uncle, King Wilbur, has named him the heir to the throne. Like his father, Harry, in the first era, he gives his friends "henchman tokens". He is more popular with the girls of the castle than Harry was at the same age, however. * Rodrigo Briscoletti (ルドマン): A millionaire living in Monstroferrato with his foster daughters, Nera and Debora. He has imposed strict conditions on who his daughter can marry. He gives the main character a ship, and in the PS2 and Nintendo DS versions also owns a casino ship. He has a strong arm from working in the tool shop. Nera says that when he concentrates on something, he loses sight of what is around him. His wife, whose name is not given, seems to enjoy hardship, according to the story; for example, she travelled to the same places that Rodrigo sends the hero. His ancestor Rudolph (ルドルフ) sealed a demon named Bjørn the Behemoose (ブオーン) in a vase 150 years ago. * Honey (ベラ): One of the fairies. She is sent to the mortal world to find a human who can help solve the crisis facing Faerie Lea; but she cannot be seen by any of the adults in Whealbrook, so she engages in various forms of mischief in the hopes of attracting their attention. The hero, however, can see her, and so she asks for his help. She will join the hero's party during the adventure in the fairy world (She can be controlled in the SFC version, but will not always follow orders in the PS2 version.) * Dr. Agon (プサン): A mysterious man the party meets in a mine south of Lofty Peak, he claims to have fallen from Zenithia. He says he has been trapped in a mine cart for 20 years. He appears to be a bartender, but is actually the Zenithian Dragon who rules Zenithia: He has sealed his powers and assumed human form using the Dragon Orb. Other Characters * Powan (ポワン): The leader of the fairy village. He has gotten humans, fairies, and demons to live together in one village. * Zairu (ザイル): The son of a dwarf who lives in the fairy world. In order to make the world freeze, he stole the Fairy Flute from the Fairy Queen. He was then trapped in the Ice Mansion. In the PS2 edition, he appears in the second half of the second era as a Monster Companion. He looks like a miniature version of the Eliminator monster. * Joshua (ヨシュア): He is the older brother of Maria. He is originally a soldier of the Temple of Light. But when his sister Maria is threatened with execution, he decides to help her escape, along with the heroes so that they can protect her. He is then imprisoned out of suspicion and later dies in prison. He leaves his will on the wall. In the ending, the hero delivers the will to Maria. * Professor Toilen Trubble (ベネット): An old man living in Zoomingale. He researches ancient spells, and as discovered the Zoom spell, and the Hocus Pocus spell. * Crispin (アンディ): Nera's childhood friend. If the hero marries Bianca or Debora, he will marry Nera, while if the hero marries Nera, he will marry the dancer Susan. In any case he will live with Rodrigo. * Cleohatra (アイシス): Queen of Helmunaptra. She can see the future, and awaits the appearance of the Legendary Hero. She and her ancestors have kept the Zenithian Helm since the time of the last Legendary Hero. They were among his companions, although it is not stated which. * Jijo (ジージョ): The son of a millionaire who lives on a small island southeast of Gotha. His father buys the statue of the Hero after he is turned to stone. The Hero then watches him grow up, and get kidnapped by demons and taken to the Great Temple. * Doris (ドリス): Daughter of Prince Albert of Gotha and the cousin of the Hero. She is thus a princess, since Albert has assumed the throne. Her mother is not mentioned in the game. * Old Man Nick Knack (ゆうじい): Only appears in the PS2 and Nintendo DS versions. He died of old age waiting for certain goods to arrive at the Knick-knackatory, but became a ghost and continued to wait. After the Hero delivers the special products, he becomes the curator of the museum. He calls himself "Ghost Grandfather", because he has forgotten his real name. While this character's name is similar to that of Yuji Horii, the game creator has stated in a prerelease interview that the two are unrelated. Enemy characters Brotherhood of Light * Nimzo (ミルドラース): The final boss. An archdevil who lives in the Mount Zugzwang in the Nadiria. In the PS2 and Nintendo DS versions, it is stated that it was originally human. It has been gathering strength in Nadiria, and waiting for the portal to the Human World to open. Its human form is a temporary illusion, and its true appearance is a huge demon with four arms and a pair of wings. It is not mentioned until the final stage of the story in the original version. * King Korol (イブール): The crocodile-like founder of the Brotherhood of Light, a religion that worships Nimzo. It waits at the top of Sentobereth Mountain for the Legendary Hero. When it dies, it tries to borrow power from Mildorath and send the heroes to the Demon Plane, but is unsuccessful. * Ladja (ゲマ): A leader of the Brotherhood of Light. It first appears in the Ancient Ruins, along with Slon the Rook and Kon the Knight. They kill Pankraz and enslave the hero and Prince Harry when they try to escape, taking them to Sentobereth Mountain. It encounters the heroes again in the Tower of Bobel. In the PS2 and Nintendo DS versions, he survives this battle and reappears after the fight with King Korol and again at Mount Zugzwang. It is stronger in this new appearance. However, it is very dangerous in Talon Tower because it breathes paralysis, and it is not possible to replace companions from the wagon in the Tower. Gema looks like wikipedia:Frieza in wikipedia:Dragonball, according to Yuji Horii. * Kon the Knight (ジャミ): One of the followers of Ladja, he lives in the Knightmare Towers to the north of Gotha. He looks like a white horse covered in scales. He kidnaps the Hero's wife to lure the hero to the Knightmare Towers and defeat him, and then take his place as the King. In the SFC version, he petrifies the hero and his wife as his last dying act, but in the PS2 and Nintedo DS versions, he summons Ladja who does this instead. His body is defended by a barrier at first, making him almost invulnerable. * Slon the Rook(ゴンズ): One of the followers of Ladja. This ogre-like demon guards one of the dragon's eyes in the Talon Tower. In the SFC version, it fights with a saber, but in the PS2 and Nintendo DS versions, this is changed to a huge Nata. It has no special attacks, it only attacks normally, although for high damage. A boss monster with the same name also appears in Dragon Quest VII though it has a different appearance. * Queen Ferz (ラマダ): A one-eyed, giant priest who serves King Korol. It takes on the form of a werewolf version of Martha to confuse the hero. It triggers various curses depending on the conversation options the hero selects before combat, and with the right selections the battle can be avoided altogether. Its true form is a palette swap of Gigantes, and it has high magic resistance, as well as casting high-level spells. Other Enemies * Robbin' Hood (Kandata, カンダタ): An assassin hired by the previous Chancellor of Gotha (before Albert) to prevent the hero from becoming King. He attacks with the aid of a Hippoblockomus in the Rite of Passage northeast of Gotha. Although the name is the same as Robbin' 'ood from Dragon Quest III, the appearance is different. * Bjørn the Behemoose (ブオーン): A huge demon sealed in a jar by Rudolph, ancestor of Ludman. After 150 years, the seal has begun to wear off, freeing the demon. It has moss growing on its body from being sealed for so long. It is a powerful enemy which can increase its defense power as well as cast lightning attacks. It drops the Final Key when defeated. * Estark (エスターク): The Emperor of Hell from Dragon Quest IV. In this game, it is asleep in a Hidden Cave, which appears after the game is completed. The color is similar to that of Psaro the Manslayer's first form in the previous game. In the PS2 and Nintedo DS versions, a certain character and a certain book in the World of Darkness suggest his presence. (However, the content of the relevant dialog and the book are different before the story is completed.) Unlike in the previous game, this time it shows the immense power expected of a hidden boss. In the PS2 version, defeating it in under 15 turns grants the special product "Yamino Trophy". * Category:Character lists